Recon CS-6
The Recon CS-6 is a clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2008 under the N-Strike series. The Recon CS-6 comes packaged with a Dual-Mode Light Beam, a barrel extension, a flip-up sight, a shoulder stock, one six dart clip, six Streamline Darts, and instructions. Details The Recon CS-6 is a slide-action clip-fed blaster. It is compatible with detachable shoulder stocks and barrel extensions. It has room for an extra dart in the handle and the included shoulder stock can hold an extra clip. There is one tactical rail on top of the blaster's priming slide; using a scope or another aiming accessory on the Recon is slightly difficult due to the fact that the user must stop aiming to prime the blaster. Official description History In 2008, the original Recon CS-6 was recalled because a small hand could get caught in the plunger, causing skin to rip. Over 330,000 units were recalled. Nerf Recon CS-6 Recall- WebArchive.com Nerf developed covers for the plungers and a new Recon CS-6 was put back on the market. These plunger covers are now a recurring feature on many spring-powered clip system blasters that have a shoulder stock attachment point. Owners of the pre-recall blasters were also given free replacement covers that fully encased the plunger tube to prevent further injury. The Recon has had three direct successors: the 2012 N-Strike Elite Retaliator, the 2015 N-Strike Modulus Recon MKII, and the 2019 Recon CQ-12. Color schemes The Recon has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike (yellow, black, gray, and orange) *Clear Series (clear plastic and orange) *Red Strike (red, black, gray, and orange) *Sonic Series (clear green and orange) *Gear Up (orange and black) Modification The Recon CS-6 is made with the reverse plunger system. Because of this, it is usually disliked in modding communities. Orange Mod Works has released three special mod kits for the Recon: a Stage 1 package with a stronger spring, a Stage 2 package with an aluminum bolt sled and plunger, and a "starter" Massacre Kit, with polycarbonate replacement parts. Value packs A special edition Recon value pack was released, where the Recon came packaged with an extra six dart clip and six extra Streamline Darts. There also exists a triple dart value pack and a super value pack with triple the darts and two more six dart clips. Trivia *The older version has a longer plunger tube, whereas the newer version has a smaller tube due to a recall concerning the exposed plunger pinching skin. **Because pre-recall plunger tubes are larger and longer, and say "armed", they are incompatible with the Raider CS-35's stock. *The Recon is featured as a weapon in the video games Nerf N-Strike and Nerf N-Strike Elite. *"Recon" is a military expression, meaning "reconnaissance". *The Recon and its successor, the Retaliator, are effectively the most compact forms the clip system has been made in, alongside having the shortest barrels. *Interestingly, during a large number of advertisements, Nerf has shown the underbarrel tactical light incorrectly placed forwards, where it would fall off if tilted downwards, instead of locked in position. For the Gear Up advertisement stand, it was shown with the attachment reversed. *One can dual wield the Recon by using the tactical rails on the slide to prime each blaster simultaneously. This drastically reduces rate of fire though, and one would be better off using just one. *The Recon's accessories have been copied and added to a Barricade knock-off by Chinese pirating company Leyuan. *In some packages, the Recon is shown with the clip halfway removed. Gallery Official videos Nerf Recon Commercial Nerf 2009 Commercial N Strike Recon CS 6 Blaster NERF N-Strike Recon CS 6 Commercial by EON Entertainment - www.eontoys.com References External links * * Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Single-fire blasters Category:Reverse plunger blasters Category:Discontinued blasters Category:Clip system blasters Category:Barrel extension-compatible blasters Category:Detachable shoulder stock-compatible blasters Category:Blasters with tactical rails